


through the yellow daffodils

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [9]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Child!Changkyun, Drabble, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: And with one yellow note, Hyunwoo breaks into pieces.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess. I'm sorry in advance lmao.

Hyunwoo cleans their shared bedroom quietly, not wanting to wake Minhyuk up after his husband got home late the night before. It was unusual—Minhyuk always comes home around 8 in the evening, but Hyunwoo already fell asleep waiting for him and it was around 1 in the morning when he last checkhed the clock before dozing off. The morning rays are already peeking behind the thin, white curtains of their bedroom and it gives him nothing but sheer bliss knowing that it will be another day he'll be spending with his husband and their children, who are probably asleep like their dad as well.

 

A smile grazes his face because he remembers it's a Saturday, meaning he had a whole day to himself and his family. He quickly but silently goes around the other part of their room, shuffling around the things Minhyuk haphazardly left as a huge mess for the past few days. While arranging their office papers and stuffing them inside big, plastic envelopes, his elbow accidentally bumps the corkboard that had all of their schedules strewn and typewritten in colored papers with thumbtacks holding them into place. A note suddenly falls out of nowhere, startling Hyunwoo, until he realizes it dropped from the back of the corkboard. Hyunwoo places the books he's holding above the table before flipping the board and revealing its back part which contained various yellow sticky notes, written by none other than Minhyuk. (He's probably the only person Hyunwoo knows who writes neatly and legibly without any smudges on the sides.)

 

His eyes squint as he tries reading the small letters in his mind, grabbing onto the edge of the table for support.

 

_Buy coats for Hyunwoo_

_Buy the kids new clothes_

_Write down important numbers_

_Lay down college educational plans for Changkyun_

_Tell Hyungwon I love him and I forgive him already_

_Call Jooheon again_

_Finally say sorry to Hoseok_

_Pick a casket_

_Find a great place for the wake_

_Choose among the yellow flowers available_

_Call the caterer_

 

And in bold letters, obviously written with pain and anguish based on the tear tracks gracing around the noteㅡ

 

**_Tell Hyunwoo_ **

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> HOPEFULLY YOU GOT THE ENDING AND WHAT ITS IMPLICATIONS WERE! <3  
> (PS: this is still not my comeback yet haha this was just an old draft i decided to finish hurriedly so i can remove one draft from my pool of unfinished ones lmao rip showhyuks)
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated~  
> Talk to me on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/alwayshowhyuk)!


End file.
